


Vanillecappuccino und Gerüstbaufirmen

by Judas_Valleyman (VictorianDoubt)



Series: Man for all Seasons [2]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictorianDoubt/pseuds/Judas_Valleyman





	Vanillecappuccino und Gerüstbaufirmen

Mit den Händen das Lenkrad krampfhaft umfassend ärgert er sich über den morgenlichen Berufsverkehr. Wieder einmal.  
Genervt steht er an dieser einen gewissen Ampel, die natürlich rot ist. Wieder einmal.  
Nahezu jeden Morgen muss er an dieser einen Ampel warten und nahezu jeden Morgen fällt sein Blick auf diese eine Plastikplane, die an einem Haus hängt, das gerade umgebaut wird.  
 _JESTER GERÜSTBAU_  
Beim ersten Mal war ihm noch nicht ganz klar gewesen, warum dieser komische Schriftzug ihm so ein seltsames Gefühl in der Magengegend verschaffte, doch mit der Zeit war er dahinter gekommen.

Der Firmenname ließ ihn an zwei Personen denken – die eine davon war er selbst, natürlich, Lester. Die andere war die Koordinatorin des Teams, _Jess_.  
Wie fast jeden Morgen schüttelt Lester ärgerlich den Kopf über sich selbst.  
Wieso kamen ihm nur so schwachsinnige Gedanken über zusammengezogene Namen?  
Das kannte man doch hauptsächlich aus Klatschzeitschriften. _Brangelina_ und so.

Als er es endlich zum ARC geschafft und auch geparkt hat, ist er immer noch nicht besser gelaunt.  
Heute besonders knapp grüßend läuft er an Jess vorbei und verschwindet in seinem Büro.  
Dort sitzt er erstmal eine ganze Weile, sich selbst verfluchend.   
Er schließt die Augen und legt die Hände in seinen Schoß. So, jetzt erstmal tief durchatmen und dann ran an die Arbeit!

„Tja, James, das hättest du wohl gerne ...“, murmelt er leise zu sich selbst, und öffnet die Augen wieder, da vor den geschlossenen Lidern die verbotenen Bilder nur noch deutlicher wirken.

Wie aus weiter Ferne dringt das Geräusch eines Anomalien-Alarms zu ihm durch, er hört das Team aufbrechen und dann ist alles wieder still.  
Seit Wochen hatte es schon keine Anomalie mehr gegeben und seit Wochen hatte er sich vor dem Augenblick gefürchtet, an dem die erste wieder erscheinen würde.  
Denn eine Anomalie bedeutet, dass das Team ausgeflogen war, was wiederum bedeutet, dass er fast alleine mit Jess im ARC ist.  
Super, wirklich, ganz toll.   
Er seufzt gequält und steht auf. „Irgendwer muss sich ja darum kümmern, dass Jess beim Rumkoordinieren nicht den Kopf verliert!“, entschuldigt er das Verlassen des Büros vor sich selbst.

Nun lehnt er an ihrem Schreibtisch und bemüht sich um ein möglichst lässig-gelangweiltes Grinsen. „Und, schon die ersten Vermissten oder hast du noch Kontakt zu allen Chaoten da draußen?“

Sie verzieht nur das Gesicht, aber er wusste schon vorher, dass sie keine Witze über ihre Aufgabe mag. Er will sich doch nur selbst dafür schützen, zu nett zu sein, verdammt!

„Nein, noch sind alle da, und ich hoffe, das bleibt auch so. Manchmal denke ich echt, für den Job bräuchte ich ein paar Augen und Ohren mehr!“, gibt sie zu und beißt sich auf die Unterlippe, wendet ihren Blick aber kein Stück vom Bildschirm ab.

„Nun, du hast Recht, mit deinem Job trägst du wirklich eine wahnsinnige Verantwortung...“  
Sie nickt, wirkt jetzt aber ein bisschen panisch.  
Zur Aufmunterung war der Satz ja auch wirklich nicht geeignet gewesen...  
 _„Das mit der zwischenmenschlichen Kommunikation hast du aber auch schonmal besser hinbekommen!“_ , flüstert Lester, wütend auf sich selbst.  
„Entschuldigung, was war das?“  
„Nichts, Jess ... ich wollte nur sagen, dass du diese wahnsinnige Verantwortung auch besonders gut trägst, ich glaube nicht, dass das einer hier besser machen könnte. Obwohl ich natürlich sowieso nicht das allerhöchste Vertrauen zu deinen geschätzten Teamkollegen habe ...“

„Dankeschön?“ Ihre Stimme klingt fragend. Verständlich, denn wann macht einem James Lester schon Komplimente, gibt zu, dass man seinen Job gut erledigt?  
Jetzt steht er nur schulterzuckend mitten im Raum, wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt – oder wie nicht bestellt, aber auf Abholung wartend.

„Ich glaube, ich geh' mir mal einen Kaffee machen ...“, wirft er den Satz in den Raum und es klingt, als fehle da noch etwas. Er zögert kurz und fügt dann etwas leiser hinzu: „Soll ich dir auch einen mitbringen?“

Sie nickt und lächelt ihm leicht abwesend zu, die Augen fest auf den Bildschirm gerichtet.  
Während man in der Ferne Lester in der Kaffeeküche hantieren hört, dringt plötzlich wieder Beckers Stimme an ihr Ohr: „Hey, wow, das war mal eine glückliche Aktion...also, wenn man auf wenig Action steht, es war nämlich noch nichts durch die Anomalie gekommen. Ich schalte dann mal die Verbindung ab, wir sehen uns in ungefähr einer halben Stunde!“  
Jess verabschiedet sich und grinst – Becker schien ziemlich enttäuscht zu sein, dass die Sache so entspannt verlaufen war!

Sie fühlt sich nun schon viel entspannter als vorher – so gerne sie auch ihren Job mag, jeder Außeneinsatz machte sie aufs Neue nervös. Manchmal kann es ein sehr schreckliches Gefühl sein, zwar mitzubekommen, was passiert, aber zu weit entfernt zum eingreifen zu sein.

Da kommt auch schon Lester wieder, in jeder Hand eine Tasse.  
Er stellt ihre vor ihr auf den Tisch und – oh Wunder! - schnappt sich dann einen Drehstuhl (welchen er lässig mit einem Fuß herzuziehen versucht und dabei fast stolpert) und setzt sich zu ihr. Jess hebt an, ihren Kaffee zu trinken, wird jedoch von James' sehr gespanntem Blick irritiert.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragt sie, sich auf die Unterlippe beißend.  
„Naja, schon...aber du hattest ja einen Kaffee bestellt, doch ich entschied mich für eine ausgefallenere Variante – in der Küche stand so ein 'Vanillecappuchino'-Pulver, ich habe gedacht, du magst das vielleicht. Für mich geht bei sowas der Sinn des Kaffees irgendwie verloren, aber, so wie ich das mitbekommen habe, haben Frauen ja einen Hang zu seltsamen Aromen in sämtlichen Nahrungsmitteln...“  
„Oh, ich _liebe_ Vanillecappuchino!“, juchzt Jess, führt die Tasse zum Mund, zieht den Geruch ein und lächelte selig.  
Auch Lester lächelt.

Kurz trinken beide schweigend, doch als sie dann die Tassen absetzen, macht sich plötzlich eine seltsame Stille zwischen ihnen breit.  
James blickt angestrengt in seine Tasse, als könne ihm die braune Flüssigkeit den Sinn des Lebens verraten und auch Jess scheint von einer spontanen Schüchternheit ergriffen.  
Sie hebt die Schultern und lächelt ratlos. „So...was machen wir jetzt?“

James wirft ihr einen erschrockenen Blick zu: „Müssen wir etwas machen?“  
„Nein ... nein, ich dachte nur.“  
Wieder Stille.

„Wir könnten ... einen Film schauen!“  
„Hast du denn Filme hier? Ich dachte, du siehst das, was du hier tust, als deine Arbeit an...“  
„Nein, nein, das meine ich doch nicht! Aber es gibt ja auch durchaus andere Möglichkeiten, um...“,  
sie lässt den Rest des Satzes ungesagt, weiß plötzlich nicht mehr, ob sie eine illegale Möglichkeit des Filmeschauens überhaupt in der Gegenwart von Lester hätte erwähnen sollen. Peinlich berührt huscht sie mit dem Mauszeiger auf dem Desktop umher.  
„Ach, du brauchst nicht glaube, ich wäre so von Gestern, dass mir derartige Möglichkeiten nicht bekannt sind!“, Lester grinst, stolz, ein wenig Wissen der Moderne aufgeschnappt zu haben. „Also, wenn du das mit deinem Gewissen vereinbaren kannst, die Regierung und das Urheberrecht so zu hintergehen, ich denke, ich kann mich damit abfinden. Zwar bin ich direkt den Obersten der Oberen unterstellt, doch warum sollte ich mir eine kleine Gelegenheit zur geheimen Rebellion entgehen lassen?“

„Gut...“, Jess ist verblüfft und weiß gar nicht, was sie dazu sagen soll. Der Gedanke, dass auch der überkorrekte James Lester sich ab und an Filme im Internet ansieht, ist ihr noch nie vorher gekommen, doch warum eigentlich nicht? Es war immerhin schon öfter zu bemerken gewesen, dass sich hinter seiner emotionslosen Fassade mehr verbirgt, als er zu zeigen gewillt ist.

Doch als Jess eine bekannte Filmschau-Seite öffnet zucken plötzlich beide zurück.  
Eine Werbefenster ist aufgesprungen, ein Werbefenster für _Jester Gerüstbau_.

Wie erstarrt sitzen die beiden nun da, keiner regt sich.  
Lester denkt wieder an die Gedanken zurück, die er am Morgen im Auto hatte – ob Jess auch die Namen im Namen entdeckt hat?  
 _„Oh Gott, nicht schon wieder!“_ , murmelt sie gerade leise zu sich selbst und betrachtet ihre Hand, die immer noch die Computermaus festhält.  
„Nicht schon wieder was?“, fragt Lester, seine Stimme ist rau.  
„Diese Anzeige, immer wenn ich sie sehe...egal. Vergessen Sie das einfach!“, stammelt sie unkoordiniert und plötzlich siezt sie ihren Chef wieder, eine Art zu Sprechen, die sie zuvor irgendwann unbewusst abgelegt hatte.  
In ihrer Nervosität doppelklickt sie immer wieder in ein freies Feld, in das man eigentlich den Titel des Filmes eintragen soll, den man zu sehen wünscht.

Lester kämpft, mit sich, gegen sich und verliert.  
Er legt seine Hand auf die ihre, in einer Geste, von der er selbst nicht ganz weiß, wie sie eigentlich gemeint ist – als Beruhigung, vielleicht?  
Vielleicht liegt seine Hand da nur für eine, vielleicht aber auch für mehrere Sekunden, doch bevor einer von beiden überhaupt in der Lage ist, einen Gedanken zu fassen, hört man die Geräusche des zurückkehrenden Teams in der Eingangshalle.

Nahezu panisch springt Lester auf und stürmt ohne ein weiteres Wort oder auch nur einen Blick in sein Büro zurück.


End file.
